With the development of the Internet, more and more various web sites having different functions have become convenient and fast information-exchange platforms. However, for web sites having similar functions, based on usage habit of a user and the degree of optimization of the web site, the user's click-through rates are not the same. For example, both serving as a search engine, “Baidu.com” in China has a relatively high click-through rate, while “Yahoo.com” has a relatively low click-through rate. Therefore, in order to facilitate the user, a browser may be provided with a navigation page for recommending web sites to the user. The web sites recommended by the browser navigation page may be selected according to the user's clicks experienced by the websites, ranging from high to low.
During the design of a conventional browser navigation page, a fixed number of website links are set to be displayed, and each website link is displayed or represented as one corresponding icon. The area occupied by each icon is fixedly equal, and the icons of the website links are displayed in the form of a nine-rectangle grid or a twelve-rectangle grid. However, according to a user's particular usage habits and nature of work, the user may have relatively higher click-through rates for some of the icons displayed, and relatively lower click-through rates for other icons displayed. Additionally, in a conventional displaying manner of the navigation page, the areas of the icons are fixed, which limits the icons with relatively higher click-through rates from being displayed in a prominent manner, and the user cannot make personalized settings on the icons with relatively higher click-through rates according to his or her own usage habits and requirements, thus leading to a poor user experience.